The inventive concept relates to memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a memory device including buried contacts electrically connected to source/drain regions, and nodes disposed on and electrically connected to the buried contacts.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices having memory cells, such as DRAMs, increase, certain patterns that must be provided on the memory cells become more densely arranged and more minute. Examples of these patterns are conductive lands or pads electrically connected to the memory cells and storage nodes disposed on the pads. That is, the process margin needed to form pads and storage nodes, which are disposed in a cell area, is significantly decreasing.